New Additions to the Summers Family
by Micaela
Summary: A round-robin. Jean and Scott discover they have a multitude of new relatives....


New Additions to the Summers Clan 

by Jason Barnett, Maria Cline, Jess Willey, Link, Lee Tybird, D.Calme, Micaela, and Cosmic. 

********** 

Hank McCoy smiled at his two old friends. "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you. Jean, you're pregnant." 

Scoot and Jean Summers hugged each tightly and kissed upon hearing the news. "That's wonderful!" 

********** 

A few months later. 

Ceceilla Reyes stood before the expectent parents holding a sonogram. With Hank so busy she had agreed to be Jean's obstetrician. "It's twins." 

Jean and Scott were shocked silent. ********* 

Weeks later 

Hank had found some time to do some tests on the babies. He had drawn some amnitic fluid from Jean to run DNA tests on them. "Oh my stars and garters." 

"What is it, Hank?" Ceceilla asked. 

"How familiar are you with the Summers family?" 

"Way more than I want to be since I became Jean's obstetrician." 

"Then you are aware of their 'children'?" 

"Yes." 

"One of the twins is genetically identical to Rachel, the other to Cable." 

"Identical?" Cecillia asked. 

"Yes, we had records on Muir Island of Cable and Rachel's DNA and they are identical." 

"Should we tell Scott and Jean?" 

"Tell us what?" Scott and Jean asked as they entered the room. 

Nothing," said one mister Jamie Madrox, medical assistant. "Except you're giving birth to the Harbinger's of the Apocalypse." 

Beast glared at him. "If not for your ability to be at several places at any given moment I would remove you from this medical facility in an extremely painful way, Madrox. Have you no tact?" 

"Hank, what did he mean by that?" Jean asked. 

"I believe he was merely referring to the extreme unpleasentness of the futures your children have been raised in." 

"What are you talking about, Hank?" Scott demanded. 

"One of the twins is Rachel and the other is Nathan, genetically." 

Give me that report," Scott growled. He snatched the results from Hank's hands and began leafing through the pages. His face turned an interesting color of green. 

"What is it, honey? Is it bad?" Jean asked. 

"I think I need to sit down." Scott instead fainted and dropped like a rock to the floor. Lucky for him there were two doctors at hand. Hank jumped on him and started slapping his face, while Cecilia stood there and groaned. 

"Let me see that." Jean picked up the papers and read through the contents. "Oh my. Gambit is Scott's biological brother?" 

Hank, who was still busy slapping Scott awake, stopped and cried out, "Oh my stars and garter. How did that get in there? I was saving that for a surprise." He tore the papers from Jean's hands, but the damage was done. 

"And I thought I was tactless," Jamie muttered. 

"I'll be in the other room, way on the other side of the mansion if you need me, McCoy." Cecilia then ran away. Fast. 

Jean angerly asked, "How long have you known about this?" 

Hank grinned helplessly and said, "Oh, for a while. I didn't want to upset anyone due to Gambit's past." 

"Does Gambit know?" 

No." ******** 

Ceceilla was making a rapid getaway from the medlab when she slammed into Gambit. 

"Oh, hi Remy." 

"Bonjour, doc. Why you in such a hurry." 

"I really don't want to be around Scott and Jean after the news about your neice and nephew." 

"MY WHAT???" 

"Ummm...you don't know." 

"Don't know about what?!" 

Dr. Reyes stammed and said, "Ask Hank!" she was about to ran off again when Cable and his girlfriend Stacy came up to her. 

Dr. Reyes' eyes widen and Stacy said, "Cecillia? Could I please check on me? I think I'm pregnate." 

Ceceilla reluctantly led Cable and Stacy back to the medlab. 

They arrived to see Remy ranting at Hank. "Why you not tell me dis, Henri! Merde, Remy can't believe he a Summers." 

Hank looked overat Ceceilla realizing that she was a chance to change the subject. "So what has caused you to the place you retreated from so quickly just moments ago?" 

"Stacy wants me to see if she's pregnant." 

"WHAT!" Jean yelled. "I'm to young to be a grandmother." 

Scott sat weakly up and asked, "What is it?" 

Jean exclaimed, "Stacy might be pregnant." 

"But, I'm too young to be a grandfather!" he yelled. 

Gambit asked, "So if Nate's going to be a father, and Scott a grandfather, what does that make Gambit?" 

"Also the Grandfather. You aren't a 'brother' at all. You're a gentically altered Scott clone," Beast said. "That explains a lot....," Madrox said. "Everyone knows that Peter Parker is the missing Summers brother." 

"Merde!" Gambit cried. "Gambit not even a brother?!" "That's all the world needs is for Cyclops to have a clone," Cable muttered. 

Scott and Gambit stared at each other. Scott asked, "So, you're my clone?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

Jean had a worried look on her face. Scott asked, "What is it?" 

"Dosen't all Summers clones become evil and insane?" 

Everyone turned thier heads toward Gambit. 

Henry stepped in before things got out of hand. "My, my aren't we quick to believe anything. As my jocular friend, Bobby, would say, 'Fooled ya!'" 

Both Remy and Scott stared angrily at the now helpless doctor. "You better be joking about the clone, Hank." 

Remy wasn't laughing, but was sorely relieved. He didn't want to be Scott's clone. "Mon ami, y' might find yourself in a danger spot if y' lyin'." 

Hank cleared his throat, sweating profusely under his thick blue fur. Dr. Reyes had snuck off again, leaving him to deal with the Summers. Obviously the situation wasn't looking very good for him. If he told them the truth, that Remy and Scott were in fact, identical twins, somehow separated at birth... He gulped at the mere thought. He was a dead man. 

What was he going to do? 

Cable shrugged at both of them and asked the question that had been weighting on his mind since he'd entered the clinic. "Scott...Jean... Have you ever met a man named Nate Grey otherwise known as...X-Man?" 

Jean answered, "Why yes, Nathan. Up in Alaska. Why did you ask?" 

Nathan was about to answer when he and Jean accidentally Hank's thoughts. 

"Scott and Gambit are identical twins?!" 

Hank grinned and did a series of evasive sommersaults and lept out of the room followed by a group of confused mutants. 

"No," said Sinister as he walked into the room. "Peter Parker is Scott's identical twin. Gambit is a genetically altered clone of him....." 

Rogue stormed in and slugged Mr. Sinister into the far wall. He rapidly transformed into Mystique. 

"Why did you hit me, Rogue." 

"Ya said ya were here ta visit me not ta play dumb jokes on Scott." 

"I apologize but I couldn't resist." Mystique said as she walked off of the scene. 

"I'm glad that it was just a joke." Scott commented, "I didn't belive that Peter Parker is my twin brother. After all, he is just a normal human being." 

"Wait a second, what am I talking about!? Gambit's still my twin brother!" Scott looked around. Everyone else took Scott's temper as a good sign to disappear, even Hank. "Hank! Where did he go?" Dr. Reyes quietly pointed out the doorway and Scott marched angrily off with Jean in pursuit. "Scott. What are you going to do?" "I don't know yet, dear, but I'm going to get some answers Or I'm going to make a very long distance call to dad." 

Meanwhile... Remy was out on the roof(again), bemoaning the fact that he was a Summers. "How can dis happen t'me, chere? Was Gambit a bad boy?" 

"There, there, sugah," Rogue cooed. She took in him into her arms and started to console him. "Ah mean, look at it this way. It coulda been worse." 

"How?" 

"Well... uh..." she stammered, trying to think of something to say. Anything to say. Gambit waited for her reply. "Well, ya coulda been related ta th' Professah. Ya woulda had baldness ta look forward ta." 

Somehow that didn't make him feel any better. 

Cecelia sighed in relief. "Phew. At least I didn't have to tell him that his older brother is Pete Wisdom." 

"Excuse me?" Stacy asked as she came out of hiding. "But, I still need to be tested to see if I'm pregnant." 

Ceicalia nodded and decided to check on her. "Okay, just step into the lab." Stacy and Cable followed her. 

Stacy asked, "Are things this interesting all the time here?" 

Nathan replied, "Unfortuanatly yes." He turned to Cecillia and asked, "Is Pete Wisdom really my uncle?" 

Reyes remained silent. 

A few minutes later... 

Ceicila said, "Congratulations, Cable. You are going to be a father." 

"Not only that but it seems to be Axel Asher's father..." Ceicila said 

"Who?" Cable and Stacy asked at the same time. 

"Isn't that Access?" 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. A rather sweaty, frightened-looking Alex Summers poked his head in. "I hate to bother you guys, but I really need to talk to Scott. I just got back from a weird dimension, and uh... we need to talk." 

"Why? Are you really not a Summers? Is Peter Parker my brother after all?" Scott asked. "Is this whole world going nuts?" 

The answer to this and other questions... later 

**** 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Alex. "I just need to talk to you about this weird dimension. I think Maddie followed me out." Scott went pale. "Maddie??" 

Then a teenaged man with black hair and glowing eyes came in and said, "Don't worry about those yahoos from that alternate dimention, Unc. Maddie and those other evil freaks are eating dirt now in that alternate dimention of theirs." 

Scott rubbing his head in confusion asked, "Who are you?" 

The teenaged man looked at him and replied, "Hi, the name's Chuck. I just escaped from Sinister. I need a place to stay for a while. I'm one of his experiments." 

"Experiments?" Alex repeated. 

"Yep, I'm the product of the combined DNA of Wolverine and Cable." 

***** 

Hank said, "Oh my stars and garters! A product of two DNA. I must examine you." 

Scott remembered about Gambit and yelled, "YOU!!!" 

Hank said, "Eep!" and ran off. 

Alex said, "I must've missed something." 

"So how does that work? Genetically engineering two male DNA samples to make a new person." 

"Actually, I'm a product of Scott, Jean and Logan. He replaced a miniscule part of Scott's DNA with Logan's. That's why I have black hair. But I'm so close to Cable it's easier to say that I'm him and Logan put together. His idea was to create a person that Apocalypse couldn't infect with the T-O virus." 

Rogue led by a distraught Gambit walked in and saw Alex. Gambit muttered, "Great, since Gambit is Scott's twin brother dat means dat Alex will try to kill me." 

Alex raised an eyebrow at Gambit. "What are you talking about??" 

Jamie came out and explained, "You see, Jean's pregnant with twins that have genetic codes of Cable and Rachel. Gambit is revealed to be Scott's identical twin brother separated from birth. Cable's girlfriend Stacy you average waitress is pregant with Axel Rose's father. And I think that Pete Wisdom is Scott's older brother." Jamie stopped and took a deep breath. He noticed Chuck and asked, "Who's he?" 

Alex hit his head against the wall multipule times. He moaned. "Aspirin." 

Gambit asked as he rubbed his head, "Does dat mean dat Alex will not be trying to kill Gambit?" 

Alex gave Gambit a wary look as Logan walked in the door. Logan looked at Jean , then at Scott , glanced at Cable , and finally at Chuck. He then turned around and walked right back out of the room. 

"Wait Pops!" Chuck yelled out. 

Suddenly Jubilee walked in and talked, "Hi! I just heard this weird rumor about Gambit being Cyke's clone and..." she noticed Chuck. "Who's he?" 

Chuck took her hand and smiled, "My name's Chuck. What's yer name?" 

"Jubilee." 

"That's a pretty name." 

"Um... thanks." 

Jubilee and Chuck walked away from the room, chatting happily. 

Alex sighed. He straightened up and looked at his older brother - er... one of his elder brothers, Scott. "I think there's something I should tell you about --" 

He was interrupted by a small, blond boy, who came in the med room and looked at Alex. "Dad, what's going on?" 

Scott's eyebrows shot up.Slowly he turned to Alex. "Alex?" "Yeah?" "Who is that?!" Alex looked sheepish. "Uh, this is Scotty. He's kinda my son with *koff Maddie Pryor koff*." Scott blinked hard, swallowed, then promply fainted. Gambit began hyperventilating as Jean walked in. "Scott, my water just broke..*gasp* Who's that?!" 

"Mommy?" Scotty asked. 

Alex shook his head. "No, that's Jean. Your..uh.. aunt." 

"Oh." 

Chuck rushed in and said, "The baby's comming?!" 

"Whoa!" Jubilee exclaimed. 

"Yeah. Can someone get Scott up?" Alex asked. 

Chuck went to him and gave him a good old fashioned slap. "Normally, I would use my telepathy. But this is more practical." he said 

"Huh?" Scott moaned. 

Alex quickly explained, "You see little Scotty here is the son of an _alternate_ version of me and Maddie. Long story. I'll tell you after the baby is born." 

Scott got up and said, "Let's go." as he led Jean to the med lab. "Someone go and find Hank! Where is he?" 

Beast walked in a bit hesitantly. "Er..Yes?" "Hank, Jeans in labor and we need your help!"cried Alex as he helped Scott down the hall. Jean had a good grip on both Cable and Gambit's hands and did'nt look like she was gonna let go anytime soon. "Oh my!," Hank gasped as he ran over,"Come on Jean, everything will be just fine." He whirled around to see Chuck. "You! Go find Cecilia! Tell her to come to the medlab immediantly!" Chuck nodded and bolted down the hall. Logan came in just a moment later. "Jeannie -"he began. And thats about the time the lights went out. 

"What th-?!" Jubilee asked as she lit up the room with her paffs. 

Jean groaned loudly. Gambit and Cable winced at Jean's hold on them. "Should've had her hold my techno-organic arm." Cable muttered. 

"Sorry." A Jamie said as he turned on the lights. 

Logan growled and lept up to him. "If you ever do that again..." 

"Later, Wolvy!" Jubilee exclaimed, "The baby's comming." 

Later at the med lab.... 

"Awww they're adorable." Rogue said as she was holding Rachel being careful not to touch her. 

The X-Men gathered around the med lab hoping to see the kids. Several others were more interested in the other aditions. Chuck and Jubilee were chatting away happily. Little Scotty and Alex was talking with Lorna and Jamie. Bobby and Warren were having fun with the fact that Scott and Gambit were identical twins. 

Logan standing next to Jean was he waited for his turn to hold 'little Nate'. Jean asked, "Logan, what did you start to say before the lights went out?" 

Logan embarrased looked away. He said, "Jeannie. I was lookin' through my records that I found and I found out somethin'. And since today is the day that the Summers family. I thought you should know." 

"What?" 

"I'm yer grandfather." 

Jean's eyes bugged out. "YOU ARE MY WHAT!?" she screamed after a moment. Jubilee swallowed her gum in shock. "But.. but-that can't be right!" Cable shreiked, reeling back from Logan. Suddenly, Chuck looked ill. "If you're my father-" he began slowly, pointing to Cable,"And he's my father too-" he said looking at Wolverine-"That makes me the product of sick and twisted incest!!!!" Chuck bolted to the bathroom to throw up. 

"I thought you have a healing factor." Jubilee said as she hear the disgusting sounds from the bathroom. 

"I am! But this is so weird." 

"Relax! Okay, now Cable would be like Wolvie's great-grandson..." 

"Oath!" Cable yelled out as he sat down. 

"And so it's not they were cousins or anything like that. They're not that closely related." 

"Maybe, Jubes." Chuck said as he got out. "But, this is getting sick." 

***** 

"So is that how everyone knew they were related to eachother." Tyler asked. 

"Yep. It got really confusing after a long time, but we managed." Jubilee replied. 

"That's weird." Rachel said, "The other kids at school didn't have as weird stories as I did." 

"And that's the reason you have to keep that a secret." Scott said, "No one will belive this." 

"Can't I just bring Tyler as proof?" Little Nate asked. 

"No." Cable said, "Now go on." 

The small kids left. Hank sighed, "Oh my stars and garters. That was an interesting tale." 

Jubilee and Chuck went up to the small group. "Hey, Dads." he said. 

Logan and Cable shutter slightly still to being called 'Dads'. 

"We got something to tell you." Jubilee said blushing. 

"What?" Scott asked not knowing what to say. 

"I'm going to have a baby with Chuck." Jubilee anounced. 

"Here we go again." Gambit moaned as he went to the roof. 

***** 

THE END 


End file.
